This invention relates generally to pitched panel roofs and is particularly directed to a roof panel juncture for multi-layered roof panels which is aligned with the pitch of the roof.
Where a roof is comprised of several, generally flat panels, adjoining panels must be lapped or coupled in such a manner as to provide a sturdy structure which is weatherproof and easily installed. In the past, attempts to securely couple adjacent roof panels have met with considerable difficulty, frequently requiring the cutting and fitting of individual roof panels on the job site or the use of complicated and expensive connecting arrangements and tools. In spite of these efforts to provide a sturdy, sealed panel roof, prior art roof structures comprised of a plurality of coupled roof panels generally suffer from leaking due primarily to the capillary action between abutting edge portions of the panels and the freezing and thawing cycle of the air, water and water vapor trapped between the various surfaces, or layers, within the panel roof.
The assembly of prior art panel roofs typically required not only the incorporation of each of the individual panels in the roof structure, but also the application of a weather coating seal along the joint lines between adjacent roof panels, the application of an insulating layer to the underside of the roof panels, and the positioning of a ceiling structure beneath the insulating layer for the support thereof and to provide an attractive interior appearance. Each of the aforementioned structures is generally incorporated in the roof system in a sequential, step-wise manner, proceeding from the outside to the inside. This procedure is tedious as well as labor-intensive, and thus expensive, and still does not guarantee a roof system which completely isolates the area beneath the roof from the elements above the roof. The aforementioned procedure is further complicated where additional elements, such as electrical wiring, fixtures, etc., must be accommodated.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a prefabricated, inexpensively produced, and easily installed roof sandwich panel having a panel juncture running with the pitch of the roof which is comprised of a minimum number of components, can be easily secured in a tight fitting manner, and provides a reliable and long lasting seal between adjacent panels which is impervious to water and other environmental elements. By uniquely configuring abutting upper edges of adjacent panels and inserting in a sliding manner along the length of the panel edges a roof batten, an inter-panel watertight seal is provided. By coupling the lower facing edge portions of the insulated roof panel by means of a ceiling batten extending along the lengths of the panels, adjacent panels are also securely coupled along the lower edge portions thereof. The lower ceiling batten forms a raceway for electrical conductors and provides a finished appearance for the ceiling and support for a blocking spline positioned in the inter-panel joint which increases panel juncture strength and provides a thermal barrier for the juncture.